fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Warrior Magic
Celestial Warrior Magic (天の戦士魔法, Ameno Senshi Mahou) is the Caster Magic ability to summon mystical creatures, unearthly entities or formidable human beings across time. Due to the advanced nature of this magic necessitating the contract being made by Caster and the summoning being (either through verbal acknowledgement, particular terms or shed blood) the summoned becomes bound to them and can be recalled through an incantantion combined with a particular gesture to form the magic circle that acts as their focal point tethering them back to the world. If the Mage cannot form the pact or meet any terms, the summoned will either leave or kill the Caster if they didn't kill themselves from Ethernano expenditure. While this is a newer magic that has been allowed for research and use by those of the Magic Council's permission, Victor Alexander is the only known user as of this time who can cast it effectively. Origins and Method of Casting Celestial Warrior Magic is a uniquely designed magic in that it isn't tapping into another dimension where spirits currently coexist alongside the material world. Instead, it is formed out of the connection between a particular person within time whom becomes familiar with their summoner and inherits the experience, knowledge and skills they've had at the time they were contacted. Be they semi-sentient creatures of varying shape, spiritual beings of corporeal or intangible form and humans with high skill in magic or martial skill they each have a readily known awareness of both caster and the timeline they've been established in. In order to sign it, the Caster has to be aware of what they are attempting to summon less they accidentally invite a horrifying creature or a fragment of the entity they wish to form a pact with. In order to fulfill the requirements, the mage in question must invoke the incantation, their own name and provide a magic circle that designates their current calendar date, the date estimated or specific for their summoning to be linked and a ritualistic artifact that the entity they wish to summon is attached to or related by closely. Once that is completed, the circle formed is filled by the Caster's Ethernano (or to make up for the lack of Magic Power, Lacrima to supplement the summoning procedure) and they chant their given incantation. "I am ______ and I call you across time to form a pact made under the heavens. Through our bond we shall become as one, as an Arm to the Body. Your strength is mine to wield. My power is your wellspring. Our connection, for good or ill, is what binds us in this world in this era so we shall fulfill our destiny. By Fate's Hand I Command You To Appear Before Me Now, _______!" Through this incantation, the successful caster harnesses the being of their desire into their world before them over the circle of which they've cast. Once before them, if things do not go awry with the one they intend to form a pact with, they shall come to an understanding that they are tethered to one another. Should the Caster wish, they shall simply become transparent and incorporeal, becoming nothing more than a mass of invisible Ethernano that awaits to take physical shape to interact with the world. If the Caster also desires it, they can whisk them back through time to cease sustaining them, only recalling them once again with a simpler incantation by announcing their name and the summoned's title so they can return back with full awareness of the situation and remembrance of their first pact summoning. Consequences Beyond simply being a high-class Magic that takes skilled as it does powerful Wizards to perform, the drain on someone's body could be detrimental to a lower-class magician. Other consequences lie within the failing to fulfill the tentative requirements of performing the incantation, not using enough Magic, not aligning the circle correctly and other more nefarious side effects. The first of them being simply that the warp of time itself could reflect upon the environment or the user itself. Through this negative backlash, it can mean the destruction of a person's body or maiming it in a way that causes degeneration, rapid aging or malforming in the most twisted way. If it strikes the area around the caster, it could mean a wildly destructive spell, capable of killing and ruining thousands of people if not warp an entire town, sucking it through a portal of time through space's rip and scatter it into a billion directions or transport it to another era entirely. A worse effect is that the chaotic energies could accidentally cause untold devastation that is irreparable to the given area for quite a distance, tampering with the spacial fabric of the land and sky surrounding it. It's even hypothesized through the potential havoc one could summon a Demon but that is only speculated as no such disaster has occurred yet to anyone's knowledge. The second being not enough Magic is that either no being will be summoned or the entity will be a frail comparison to its actual self. An unexpected side effect linked to this is that the Caster's Magic will be forcefully devoured so the summoning can be complete, though will ultimately fall to anyone nearby to fulfill the pact or the entity may simply just vanish soon after with nothing to tether it to the world unless they themself finds another means of self sustenance. When the circle isn't aligned correctly, the most predictable of the consequences is that another being is brought forth altogether by mere accident or through association of the said date. This could be a problem if the entity brought force is malicious in intent, but also hilarious as a rabbit, a tree or an old man could be summoned in place by mistake as well. The worst case scenario is that the alignment warps the spell so much that a rupture of space causes an eruption of celestial power and creates a rift through the time set from the present to whatever timeline entirely, unleashing a force of time travelling miscreants or unknowns into the current world. While many other unexpected negatives are to be expected by the misuse or amateurish attempt of this spell craft, the benefits are considerable by summoning a readily available warrior who was in the past or even potentially the future an invaluable asset to the Wizard using this spell. The only real danger to the Wizard is that they overexpend their Magic to supply the Celestial Warrior or that the Celestial Warrior itself turns on their Master for the terms of said pact could be bended so that could be taken advantage of. Regardless, it is a powerful Magic currently mastered by its creator and no known magicians have come out to declare their own superiority in such a magic craft. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *This Magic is based on the Type/Moon Fate series of the Summoning Ritual for Servants. *If a User wishes to use this Magic, the user responsible for this article must be contacted first to determine if said character can be allowed to employ it. Category:Caster Magic Category:Summoning Magic Category:Modern Magic Category:Victor Alexander Category:Advanced Spells Category:Advanced Caster Magic